Conventionally, external connection for the integrated circuit devices is established by the following steps: mounting a chip on a lead frame; electrically connecting I/O pads of the chip to contacts of the lead frame by wire-bonding; and sealing the chip to complete the package process. Because the lead wires may increase the size of chip package, the wire bonding process is gradually replaced by the leadless packaging technique which can avoid the use of wirebonds.
FIG. 1 illustrates an integrated circuit module 100 made by the known leadless packaging technique. As shown in FIG. 1, the integrated circuit module 100 includes a chip 10 and a carrier 12. At first, conductive bumps 11 are formed on the chip 10 and outer circuit contacts 13 are disposed on the carrier 12. Then, the integrated circuit module 100 can be formed by reversing the chip 10, connecting the conductive bumps 11 to the corresponding outer circuit contacts 13, and then applying anisotropic conductive adhesive layers between the chip 10 and the external circuit contacts 13.
However, the integrated circuit module 100 in FIG. 1 has a restricted variety of external connection and unsatisfactory heat dissipation performance due to the simple structure. Therefore, it is desired to have a novel intergraded circuit module and a method of the same to resolve the above-mentioned problems.